Vs. Recorder
|gen=IV |colorscheme=Key items }} |} The Vs. Recorder (Japanese: バトルレコーダー Battle Recorder) is a Key Item that was introduced in . It can record and replay a 's battles, similarly to the 's Battle Record. In the core series games Price |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect In Generation IV There are several features and two modes on the Vs. Recorder, which all use the Nintendo DS's touch screen to operate. When a battle is recorded, it can be shared over Nintendo Wi-Fi at the Global Terminal in Jubilife City in or Goldenrod City in . It can also take pictures of the player's boxes and will display the player's record. The Vs. Recorder can only record Wi-Fi, wireless, and Battle Frontier or Battle Subway battles. Browse Mode The Browse Mode does not require Nintendo Wi-Fi to use. In this mode, the color of the recorder's interface can be changed from green to other colors (pink, gray, yellow, red, brown, and orange, in that order) by touching either the left or the right border of the touch screen. Touching the right border changes the interface's color to that of the next color (i.e. from pink to gray), while touching the left border changes it to that of the previous color (i.e. from red to yellow). Battle Videos The recorded battles, known as Battle Videos, can be found here. The Vs. Recorder can record battles from the , wireless play and Wi-Fi. Players can also download videos from the Global Terminal which can be viewed in the second option. An uploaded video to the Global Terminal will receive a twelve-digit code, much like a Friend Code. The third option deletes recorded videos. Battle videos change depending on the game's language. Everything changes to the game's language except the names of Trainers and Pokémon. For example, watching another player's video from a Japanese version of Platinum which features in an English game would show her name as Arcade Star ダリア and her Pokémon would have Japanese names. Uploaded videos will not remain in the Global Terminal forever, so codes might not always work. In Generation VII, if 2 players with different version numbers battle each other (e.g. 1.2 vs 1.0), only the higher version number one can record the video. Trainer's Profile In any saved video, the profile of the Trainer that recorded the battle can be seen by touching the "View Profile" button. The Trainer's Profile displays the Trainer's name, birth month, location, and favorite quote, as well as the sprite of the Trainer's favorite Pokémon. Frontier Record The Vs. Recorder also keeps the amount of Battle Points the players has. It also contains the commemorative prints obtained from the Battle Frontier. This option is only available once the player has arrived at the Battle Frontier. Global Mode The Global Mode can only be used in the Global Terminal and it depends on the terminal used. There are three floors of terminals, each accessible from the warp panel of the same color. The blue room is 1F, the green room is 2F, and the pink room is 3F. Blue Room This room is the main lobby of the Global Terminal. It has two terminals for checking Battle Video Rankings and Trainer Rankings. The Battle Video Rankings displays the top thirty Battle Videos. The Trainer Rankings can be viewed based on Trainer class, birth month, or favorite Pokémon. Green Room The top terminal is used for viewing another players' PC box, ranked by views, name, newest additions, etc. Players can also submit one of your own boxes. The bottom terminal is used for viewing dress up pictures. Players can also submit their own dress up pictures. Pink Room This one is used to view and upload videos of battles. The first option allows the player to view battles. It can be searched by the last thirty that were uploaded, choosing the Trainer and the type of battle or by putting in numbers. The second option allows the player to upload their own battle. Several numbers are given which are used in searching for it. In Generation V In Generation V, much of the Vs. Recorder's functionality remains identical to that of the previous generation. Changes from Generation IV include when a border is touched, the color is always changed to the next in line, instead of going to the previous one if the left is touched. Trainer Profile icons can be changed by talking to a lady in the Castelia City Pokémon Center, who prompts the player to change their favorite Pokémon to the one leading the team at that moment. Similarly to the Frontier Record, in and the amount of Battle Points won is displayed instead, as well as the player's records from each of the Battle Subway lines. In Random Matchup, the Vs. Recorder includes the records "Player's Rating", "Rating Mode Record" and "Free Mode Record", which display the records from the "Random Matchup" battles from the Global Battle Union. In Generation VI In X and Y, the Vs. Recorder's functions have changed considerably. Up to 100 battle videos can be stored on the device. They can be viewed, or uploaded or downloaded from the PSS or downloaded through the Vs. Recorder by entering a generated, 12-character code of letters and numbers that is unique to the video. Selecting a video also gives the player the option of a having a Mock Battle, in which the player battles against an AI version of the trainer and their team that is featured in the video. Additionally, the player can not change the color of the background on the Vs. Recorder in this generation. If the player has Vs. Recorder battle data from multiple games saved to the same SD card, the data can be accessed on games outside of the one in which it was saved. In Generation VII In Generation VII, the Vs. Recorder is now an option on the Start menu. Its functions are mostly similar to that of the Generation VI Vs. Recorder, but with additional options to organize Battle Videos by win or loss and mass delete many videos at once. Battle Videos can be viewed, uploaded or downloaded from Festival Plaza. The ability to view Battle Videos from other games of the appropriate generation on the same SD card is also retained. Battle Videos recorded before cannot be played. Description |An amazing device that can record a battle either between friends or at a special battle facility.}} |An amazing device that can record a battle between friends or the battles at certain special battle facilities.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Jubilife City (from Looker upon meeting him for the first time) |- | | (from / in the gate to Violet City) |- | | Nimbasa City (from an exiting the Gear Station) |- | | Nimbasa City (from / after defeating the es in front of the Gear Station) |- | | Kiloude City (from a upon entering the city for the first time) |- | | Mauville City Battle Institute (from a man in black upon entering for the first time) Battle Resort (from a during the first visit, if not obtained in Mauville City) |} |} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga A Vs. Recorder was first shown in Getting the Drop on Gallade II, where Looker tried to offer his device to to help her during her Battle Castle challenge, until informed him that everybody who challenges the gets their own Vs. Recorder. In The Final Dimensional Duel VII, Platinum loaned her Vs. Recorder to Marley during the final battle against Team Galactic in the Distortion World. Like Platinum before her, Marley was able to use the Vs. Recorder to figure out the secret behind Jupiter's 's , giving her an edge in her battle against the Team Galactic . Trivia *If a player is connected to the internet and their console is put into sleep mode while the Vs. Recorder is in use, the console will not be disconnected. **The Home button will also be ignored, causing the player to be unable to suspend the game while using the Vs. Recorder. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=對戰記錄器 |zh_cmn=對戰記錄器 / 对战记录器 |nl=Gevechtsrecorder |fr=Magnéto VS |de=Kampfkamera |it=Registradati |ko=배틀레코더 Battle Recorder |es=Cámara Lucha |th=แบทเทิลเรคอเดอร์ Battle Recorder |vi=Máy thu trận đấu |pt=Gravador de Batalhas }} Category:Items Category:Key Items Category:Pokémon Platinum Category:Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver Category:Pokémon Black and White Category:Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 Category:Pokémon X and Y Category:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon de:Kampfkamera es:Cámara lucha fr:Magnéto VS it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella quarta generazione#Registradati ja:バトルレコーダー zh:对战记录器（道具）